Talk:Serana
How to add images if page is locked? Why do pages get locked? How can users willing to help expand pages? I think only not registered users should be blocked from editing, not registered ones. What do you think? : Some Dawnguard pages are locked at the moment to prevent beta images being posted. In addition, the game isn't out yet so there is very little info that anyone ''can add yet. What image do you wish to add? : Jimeee (talk) 23:15, June 20, 2012 (UTC) My bad. I should have known it was because the game isn't out yet. Thanks for the info. 'Fuþark (talk)' Is Serana marriable? Does anyone know if Serana is mariable? '╚╦ Θάνατος ' 04:42, June 27, 2012 (UTC) Unforunately she isn't. Yeah :/ it sort of makes it out that she likes you and that you could have a relationship, but i guess it's just sillyRaeun (talk) 05:16, June 28, 2012 (UTC) Well, that's depressing. She was the only character in this game I would care enough about to bind the life of my trust-issue-ridden, mass-murdering, kleptomaniacal psycho-vampire-mage to for the rest of his unholy and degenerative life. Fimmion (talk) 08:14, June 29, 2012 (UTC)Fimmion I somewhat deeply regret for marrying Lydia and Serana is probably the only character that I care so much despite she saw my life as a trustworthy, sociapathic, intelligent-werewolf-warrior clusterfuck who shows no remorse to enemies. Bethesda better have an update for marrying Serana. Jackalex13 (talk) 05:52, June 30, 2012 (UTC)Jackalex13 I am in agreement with Jackalex13. Bethesda needs to add an update in the future to make it possible to marry Serana. Soon as I saw her in game, I thought to myself: "Wow, I really want to marry her." Turns out, I come to read an article about her here, and I find out I can't. How depressing.Idk000000 (talk) 18:28, June 30, 2012 (UTC) We should start a petition. Fimmion (talk) 19:55, June 30, 2012 (UTC)Fimmion Agreed. XDMickeYXD (talk) 20:34, June 30, 2012 (UTC) im sorry, but i dont find the idea of Serana being marryable a good one.THE SHATINATOR (talk) 16:50, July 5, 2012 (UTC) And why is that? XDMickeYXD (talk) 19:02, July 5, 2012 (UTC) Follower Does any1 know if she is a follower just during the quests like Barbas or can she be used like any other follower?? She is a follower, and she can't die because she's an essential character, so you have an extremely powerful, immortal chick who isn't bad for the looks who can follow you around all the time!Raeun (talk) 05:17, June 28, 2012 (UTC Theres also a bug that if you have Serana a companion and you do a totem of hircine quest with the huntress, Serana will be treated as a secondary companion allowing you to recruit another. However i dont know if its pemanent as i havnt asked to part ways with her yet.Rexx6 Cure I asked her to cure her vampirism and she got mad, how do you get her to get cured? 00:40, June 28, 2012 (UTC) You must have been a part of the Volkihar's, she won't cure herself if you are. She will if you finish the questline for the Dawnguard.Raeun (talk) 05:18, June 28, 2012 (UTC) I wasn't, I was Dawnguard. But I know why now. 15:00, June 28, 2012 (UTC) : Do share, why? Saratje (talk) 01:17, June 29, 2012 (UTC) Yeah, I wanna' know too! I kept pestering Serana about curing her Vampirism, once when she visited Fort Dawnguard, and once a little while after completing the questline. If I ask her again, she just tells me that she won't talk to me about it anymore. Cool fool (talk) 01:27, June 29, 2012 (UTC) From what i have heard in the forums if you ask her about a cure before the final quest she whill refuse it. It seems to me that it was implemented badly. And it sucks because fixing it would require redoing the entirety of Dawnguard because you can ask her about a cure very early during the quests. 13:33, July 2, 2012 (UTC) When the PC version hits will we be able to cure her using the Console or something like that? It would probably be less of a hassle than redoing the entirety of the Dawnguard quest. 13:38, July 2, 2012 (UTC) Skills Would we need to wait until the DLC comes out for PC to get a list of her skills or is it possible to get them on 360? ~I would have to think so yea since on 360 & ps3 there is no console to look up anything.. But I do have a question, how would you set her up right now with how u think she should be. I think she is mostly a mage so I might go light armor or vampire robes/clothes with Extra Magicka & Magicka Regen... all i know is that she has a high sneak skill because she can roll when sneaking 18:43, June 30, 2012 (UTC) she tends to use destructions spells like ice spike or vampiric drain and she will usualy raise every zombie she can, but she would only use my blade of woe when i gave it to her even with a two handed weapon that does more damage in her inventory. ~I am pretty certain from experiments I did giving her different gear that she definitely has higher skills in One-Handed and Light Armor along with Destruction and probably Conjuration. She has the Vampire Royal Armor and won't equip even legendary level Vampire Armor, boots, or gauntlets, but she will equip lots of other light and heavy armor (including Dawnguard, which is pretty funny for the obvious reasons, but also because the helmet actually looks kinda cool on her). Given legendary Daedric armor and Dragonscale, she chose the latter everytime (I think she even chose legendary Glass armor too, but I'm not certain). I finally found that a Dragonbone sword and Dragonscale shield was the best combination for her, and even if it has no effect, it made sense to give her one of those Firewalker necklaces. Timfever (talk) 03:08, July 4, 2012 (UTC) Factual correction On this page, under trivia, it says Serana was concealed in the late first era/early second era. This is because she is unaware of the existance of any empire based in Cyrodiil. But wouldn't she have to have been concealed sooner than that, considering the fact that the First Empire (Alessian Empire) was founded with the fall of White Gold Tower in the third century of the First Era. This would put her concealment back more than 2500 years before the estimate shown on her page currently. If I'm missing something here, please feel free to point out my mistake. Meridya (talk) 13:08, June 28, 2012 (UTC) I was wondering that myself. It's probably a guess and should be taken out. TheExiledGear (talk) 13:14, June 28, 2012 (UTC) Before Serana met the Dragonborn. She obviously notes Solitude was still in existance, primarily the castle if I remember correctly, so apperently whenever time it was, before she was put to slumber, Solitude was still around around (or the castle). The reason I note this is cause while I don't know how old the castle or city is, it does look rather "clean" or fresh, like it wasn't built too very long ago. Then again this was simply a thought. Vampire Lord Can someone add that she can turn the player into a vampire lord after you complete the questline and right before you enter the soul carin (both for the dawnguard side). I also tested being a vamp lord after killing her father and the dawnguard refused to talk to me saying that I have to cure myself. You can also go to a werewolf and back and back to a werewolf again over and over agian and you wont lose the perks you have for either side in case anyone was wondering Vampiric Drain Bug When Serana is just warming up to cast Vampiric Drain and her target dies, she may get stuck, appearing to still cast Vampiric Drain at the direction of her (now dead) target, also, you will not be able to talk to her. Reloading a previous save will fix this. She will also return to her normal behavior if you 'kill' her, since she is essential, she cannot actually die but will fall to her knees until she has regenerated her health. XDMickeYXD (talk) 16:51, June 29, 2012 (UTC) Vampire Lord Vampiric Drain spell glitch? Whenever having Serana as a follower, my Vampire Lord Drain spell will be greatly decreased To a point of being useless, With no solution found Even if reloading to the beginning just before going to fort dawnguard. Although The spell will return to normal when you releave her of being your follower. I'm curious if anyone else has experianced this or even found some form of "Fix" As i can't really use serana as a effective follower until either a bug fix is made or a player figures out a remidy. Why did someone delete the info for the glitch where the drain spell for the vampire form is greatly reduced in damage while having serana as a follower? I'm pretty sure it's a glitch, So I'd ask for someone to add it back since i am unable to. Bug info update. "After using her spells to defeat an enemy, the crackling sound from her spells may continue to be heard around her despite the spells no longer being active." "and doesn't work on some NPC's who also have this glitch (i.e. Anska). Anska and serana are not the only ones, It seems all mage characters have it happen for me Since dawnguard release, Presumibly When using lightning magic (The crackle is About the right sound for the spell type.) Dialogue Is it just me or are the dialogue options with Serana the most personal (about you) of anyone in that game? What was the purpose? Probably so you could get really attached to her and then feel heartbroken when you realize you can't marry her, lol. I know ''I was unhappy.